1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic bowling pin setting machines and more particularly to a repair kit for a broken rake arm in an automatic bowling pin setting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic pin setting machines are of almost universal use in bowling alleys today. Automatic pin setting machines, to be sanctioned by the American Bowling Congress must, among other things, be reliable and durable.
In addition to many other complex mechanisms, the automatic pin setting machines currently in use today include a rake assembly that sweeps the dead wood from the lane into the pit and also protects the deck when it is down in the event a ball is thrown at an improper time. In part, the rake assembly comprises two laterally spaced apart rake support arms that are fixed to the rake sweep shaft which is pivoted on top of the pin setter frame. At the bottom of the rake support arms, two pivotally mounted rake sweep arms are secured, to which are mounted a transverse rake board. When the rake board is drawn rearwardly by the rake support arms, dead wood is swept from the pin area. The rake board lowers to the lane immediately after delivery of a ball and remains down during the entire pin setter cycle thereby protecting the deck.
It will be evident from the foregoing that the rake arm assemblies are normally subjected to considerable use and are likely to be abused when their environment is taken into consideration. It has been found that the rake support arms, which are generally elongated steel tubes, are highly susceptible to damage in the form of cracks. In order to minimize down time and to reduce the cost of repairs it has become a common practice to reinforce a broken rake arm rather than to replace it.
There are several different types of repair kits presently available for repairing a broken rake arm. One form of repair kit provides splint-like straps that straddle the brake in the rake arm and are bolted thereto. This requires drilling through the broken rake arm which is not only time consuming but also requires considerable skill since the pairs of holes that go through the opposing wall surfaces must be coaxially aligned and must also have precisely the same centers as the holes in the splint-straps.
Another form of prior art repair kit provides a rod or tube that is fitted internally of the broken rake arm. The rod or tube straddles the brake in the rake arm and extends above and below it. Suitable fasteners such as bolts extend through the wall surfaces of the rake arm as well as through the rod or tube in order to retain it in place. It will be evident that considerable on-site skill is required with this second form of repair kit during the drilling operation prior to the placement of the bolts.
Yet another form of prior art repair kit provides a sleeve that fits externally over the rake arm and also straddles the break therein. Suitable set screws are used to secure the sleeve to the rake arm in order to eliminate the need for drilling bolt holes. The drawback of this form of kit resides in lack of adaptability to different types of rake shaft assemblies, such as for example the presently employed assemblies manufactured by Brunswick Corporation.